csofandomcom-20200223-history
Partner
Partner is a human PvPvE mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Annihilate your enemies and enjoy co-op play with AI partners who only follow your orders! *This is a mode where you can experience the fun of Bomb Defuse co-op with AI partners who only follow your orders. *You can win by installing bombs on designated targets to eliminate bomb sites or annihilate all enemies. *Press the 'Z' key to command your partner. Partners have different personalities and abilities. Partners automatically set firearms based on the player's dollar situation. Release dates *South Korea: 5 September 2019. *China: 11 September 2019. *TW/ HK: 11 September 2019. *CSN:Z: 2 October 2019. Available maps Goal and tips ; Goal *Terrorists: Terrorists with C4 set up C4 at the bomb site to blow up the target. *Counter-Terrorists: Defend terrorists from bomb sites. ; TIP *Press the 'Z' Key to order your partner. *Partners have different personalities and abilities. *Partners automatically set firearms based on the player's dollar situation. Partner Capabilities *AI Ability: A measure of your partner's overall intelligence and proficiency. *Reflexes: A reaction rate levels, higher levels can cope with the situation fast. *Efficiency: An offensive skill levels of partners, to perform higher levels of engagement brilliantly. *Fitness: A fitness levels of partners when the partner dies. *Speed: A number that represents the movement speed of the partners, the higher you can move quickly. Partner Commands partner_attack.png|Attack! partner_c4.png|Plant the bomb! partner_defend.png|Hold this position! partner_follow.png|Follow me! partner_move.png|Move! partner_protect.png|Protect the bomb site! Available partners ; Counter-Terrorist ; Terrorist ; Weapon Preferences (CT) *$1000: P228 / USP-45 / Five-seveN / Desert Eagle *$2000: Desert Eagle / MP5 / FAMAS / M3 *$3000: MP5 / FAMAS / XM1014 / M4A1 *$4000: FAMAS / M4A1 / SL8 / StG 44 / M14 EBR *$5000: M4A1 / SL8 / StG 44 / QBB-95 *$6000: M4A1 / AUG / SG550 / AWP / MG3 *$7000: M4A1 / AUG / AWP / MG3 *$8000: AWP / AUG / MG3 / M60E4 *$10,000: MG3 / M60E4 ; Weapon Preferences (TR) *$1000: P228 / USP-45 / Dual Beretta / Desert Eagle *$2000: Desert Eagle / MP5 / FAMAS / M3 *$3000: MP5 / Galil / XM1014 / AK-47 *$4000: Galil / AK-47 / SL8 / StG 44 / M14 EBR *$5000: AK-47 / SL8 / StG 44 / QBB-95 *$6000: AK-47 / SG552 / G3SG1 / AWP / MG3 *$7000: AK-47 / SG552 / AWP / MG3 *$8000: AWP / SG552 / MG3 / M60E4 *$10,000: MG3 / M60E4 ; Profiles *Lowest skill: Fernando & Flora *Highest skill: Dorothy & Yuri *Lowest reflex: Dorothy & Yuri *Highest reflex: Michaela & Choi Ji Yoon *Lowest bravery: Fernando & Flora *Highest bravery: Michaela & Choi Ji Yoon *Lowest min accuracy: Fernando & Flora *Highest min accuracy: Michaela & Choi Ji Yoon *Lowest max accuracy: Michaela & Choi Ji Yoon *Highest max accuracy: Fernando & Flora *Lowest health: Michaela & Choi Ji Yoon *Highest health: Fernando & Flora *Lowest speed: Michaela & Choi Ji Yoon *Highest speed: Fernando & Flora Trivia *Train is shown in the tooltip even though it is not available in the map selection. Category:Modes